


The Breach

by prairiecrow



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Infestation, Gen, Transdimensional Breach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transdimensional rift leads the Eleventh Doctor and his companions Amy and Rory to Voyager, where they must contend with a wounded and desperate enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Set between "Macrocosm" and "Fair Trade" (Voyager) and between Series 5 and 6 (Doctor Who).

**AMBUSH.**

Attack Mode: Possession. Target: TT Type 40 Mark 3 TARDIS, hyperneural circuitry, Brannian data shield configuration. Goal: Sentience assimilation of unit and passengers (1 Gallifreyan, 2 unknown primates).

 **ATTACK.**  

… 

… 

… 

 **FAILURE.**  Pain! Pain! Pain!

Retry: Y/N? 

 **ABORT.** Damage sustained to 32.37856% of Swarm architecture. Retreat to the Tesserealm: abandon damaged units. Regroup —  

Pursuit! Evade! Extrapolated goal of the Doctor: capture and/or destruction of the Swarm. Evade! Calculating probability of escape based on TT Type 40 Mark 3 technology: 34.6%. Calculating probability of escape based on engagements thus far and the Doctor's assimilated history: 0.031%.  

Target lock acquired! 

 **EVADE! EVADE! EVA—**   

Breach in Tesserealm substructure detected. Cause: unknown. Source: unknown. Dimensions: 4.578 VrmD x 1.3 VrmD x 1,890 VrmD x 0.132 VrmD. Breach is highly unstable on a Nortian fluctuation field. Calculating probability of survival if escape is attempted using the breach: $47.4%. 

TARDIS temporal trajectory: 329, 257, 138 —  

 **ENTERING BREACH…**  

… 

… 

… 

Transition successful. Native environment: bioneural curcuitry, penetrability factor 97.4 — regroup, evaluating damage sustained in transf— 

… 

… 

… 

TARDIS signature detected. 

 **CONCEAL!**  

CAUTION: extent of damage to the Swarm undetermined. 

**THE DOCTOR MUST NOT FIND US! DESTRUCTION IS IMMINENT!**

Commencing transdemial permeation of native environment… 

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
